


ostium

by Oneiroi_s



Category: Cursetorn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a happy-ish ending, Gen, Sickfic, yeah we'll call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiroi_s/pseuds/Oneiroi_s
Summary: The saying goes that the last person the doctor cares for is them. That could not ring any more true for Galena Rebecca.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ostium

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this on the brain for a few months now, and seeing that Cursetorn was added to the video game category gave me the boost I needed to get this out there. Please understand I am in no way, shape, or form a doctor, so I'm not really sure about symptoms of poisoning of any kind. I have a general idea consider plants and herbs that were used around that time. I also tried to capture what we know of Kein's personality since we still don't know a whole lot about them as of writing this, though I think I have a good idea.
> 
> I'm still holding on to the theory they're illiterate for the moment, but for the sake of this fanfic's plot, we're gonna assume they can read at least.

Going up the hill to the house hadn't always been easy, but it was a hell of a lot harder when blood was gushing out your side while carrying a basket with the food you managed to gather, Galena had learned today. Good thing the former didn't happen too often.

Grunting as she set down her basket, Galena stepped into her home and clinic, pulling in today's haul behind her.

". . . Doc?! W-What happened?!" A soft voice behind her exclaimed as she was reaching for the key in her belt.

"Ugh. . . nothing I can't fix up. I should be asking you why your out of your room, Kein. I've told you many times to keep away from stressful situations as best you can." The physician replied as she turned to look her concerned patient in the eye.

Kein looked down. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep again. Here, at least let me take this for you."

The physician was about to protest, but her patient had taken the basket over to her workspace before she could utter a word. Well, a little time moving about wouldn't be too bad for them.

Now to do something about this wound. According to her calculations, it was almost time to administer Kein's treatment. A quick cleaning and bandage wouldn't take too long, at least. After their next dose, Galena would tend to it properly.

"Thank you for your help, truly. Now go to your room. I'll bring you your medicine in just a moment."

Galena cleaned up the wound as quickly as she could, covering it with a makeshift bandage for the time being. Was it just her, or was the house a little warm all of a sudden? Trying to ignore it, the doctor gathered today's dose and took the necessary tools to Kein's room. They pulled away their hair, waiting for Galena to give them the injection. Wiping her forehead quickly, she picked up the needle, filling it with medicine.

. . . Why did that damned thing feel so heavy all of a sudden?

* * *

Kein winced as the needle entered the back of their neck. Slowly Galena pushed it in deeper, and even more slowly administered their dose. It seemed to take even longer pulling it out.

The patient turned to look at their physician as she was gathering her tools. Her face was drenched in sweat, and it seemed like she was having a hard time even standing up. "Doc. . . are you feeling alright? You look a little pale. . ."

Slowly she trudged away from their bed. "Mmmm. . . I'm fine. . . just. . . a little. . ."

She almost collapsed on her way to the door, barely catching herself on the bookcase. The room was spinning.

A thud.

"Doc?! _Doc?! Galena!"_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_"Well, come on, then. Got a long day ahead."_

_". . .Yes, Ma'am."_

_Finishing the thin gruel the elderly woman had placed in front of her, the girl got up from the table and followed her mentor._

_There was an operation this afternoon. Had to finish eating and help with the cleanup._

_Both were quiet on the way to the patient's home. The girl waited in silence as her teacher did her job. She was grateful she hadn't experienced complete silence just yet. She didn't think she could bear it. Not right now, at least._

_After what felt like an eternity, the old woman finally stepped out, drenched and reeking of sweat._

_They hadn't known each other for very long, but the girl knew that look: a failure._

* * *

_Shouting. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the old woman's voice was as quiet and firm as ever._

_She hoped she'd be good enough to make sure something like this didn't happen often. She didn't want Mother to be disappointed in her. She didn't want anyone to be disappointed in her. And that started with making sure this room was spotless. The girl wrung the bloodied rag into a bucket and then dipped it into another bucket filled with water._

_She would be the best doctor this town had ever had. They would accept her then. They wouldn't leave her. They would admire her._

_Her place in the world would be restored once she took over. No one would ever hurt her, and she would never be alone again._

_She hoped, anyway._

* * *

_"You're to weed the garden and clean the chamber buckets for a week. Your behavior was inexcusable."_

_She merely nodded._

_"And I will be overseeing you every minute you do. Now return to your room until our next appointment."_

_Closing the door, the girl slunk to her bed and laid on her belly. Those boys were in the wrong too, pulling her hair, calling her awful things she didn't even want to think about, almost throwing rocks at her. So why was she being punished as well?_

_. . . Some reading was in order right now. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out Mother's spellbook and opened to the geology section. Many of the stones her mother had chronicled she had never seen in person, but she could almost feel the smooth yet hard surface of each one, feel the power each one held. . ._

_She turned the page to the grey and sliver stones. Her eyes fell upon one in particular. It was one she had only glossed over until today. It felt like it was calling to her somehow. . ._

_"Come on! Time to go!" The old woman called from the hallway. Quickly hiding the book back under her pillow, she ran out of the room to her._

_The woman turned to leave._

_". . .Galena. . ."_

_She turned. "Hmm?"_

_"M-my name is. . . Galena. . . Galena. . . Rebecca. . ."_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

". . ."

"Mmmmnnnhh. . ."

Kein jolted upright. "Oh, thank goodness! I was so scared you wouldn't wake up. . .!"

Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. "Nnnngghh. . . how long was I out?" Galena muttered, placing her hands over her face.

"After tonight it would've been three days."

She swore softly. Every day Kein went without their medicine their curse got a stronger hold on them. There was no time to waste.

She was about to step out just as she glanced down at herself. She quickly pulled the sheets over her body, face warm.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, I had to take them off to dress the wound! I didn't-"

"It's alright. I trust you." Her dress and shawl were on the nightstand. "Now, then, if you don't mind. . ."

Now it was Kein's turn to have their face flush. "O-oh! Of course." Kein turned away as their physician dressed.

As quickly as her still-recovering body could manage, she laced up her corset and pulled on her dress. As she pushed her hair back, she noticed it wasn't in its usual messy braid; not only that, it was missing many of the tangles and flyaways it normally had.

Kein seemed to notice their physician pondering this. "Ah. . . I also took the liberty of brushing your hair. You were tossing and turning so much in the beginning, and your hair was already so wild. . . I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Not at all. It's. . . nice to have someone take care of things like that for a change. I'm not always the best about it, I know. . ."

After tying back her hair, she finally tied the ribbon for her broch and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. She quickly stood up. Now it was time for- 

A wave of vertigo sent Galena's head spinning and almost sent her crashing to the floor again, but this time Kein was ready.

"Ah! T-thank you. . ." On second thought, maybe the dose could wait just a _little_ longer. Using their shoulder as support, Galena slowly walked over to the chair Kein had set by the fireplace. The house was a bit cold, and so was she still. The poison had taken a lot out of her, she hated to admit. Kein knew this, and decided some warmth was in order. After making sure she was seated, the brunette knelt to start a fire.

She laughed softly. "Never expected to have everything change places all of a sudden. . . To think you were the doctor and I was the patient for a bit there. . ."

"I can hardly believe it myself. I'm just lucky I was able to find a recipe for an antidote so easily along with all the detailed drawings and descriptions you have of the herbs to use in that book you wrote. . ." As Kein trailed off the fire slowly crackled to life in the fireplace. The warmth felt good, Galena had to admit.

"Ahh, that's much better!" They stood up and returned to their room, grabbing the chair that was normally at their bedside and sat down next to Galena.

For a few moments the only sound was the crackling of the flames. Galena glanced over at the table where she kept her supplies, and saw the book Kein must have used to find the treatment open. She decided to break the silence.

"That book. . . was actually written by my mother. She entrusted it to me before. . . before I had to abandon her. Even now, the detail and care she put into each chapter amazes me. It's almost as if she knew I would need it one day. . ." She reached up to her throat to trace the etchings in the stone, wrapping one arm around herself, feeling all the years of wear in the cloth. "They're all I have left of her now. Now. . ."

Now, it was still so hard to talk about. 

"You could. . . almost say it was fate." Her patient chimed in softly.

She turned to them. "How do you mean?"

"W-well, um. . . as much grief and pain as its brought me, I feel like. . . this curse of mine was also fate, because. . ." Kein rubbed the back of their head, suddenly self-conscious. ". . . Because it brought us together."

Galena's eyes widened slightly. Kein cursed at themselves internally. Now that they said it out loud, it sounded so strange. Why did they always have to ramble on about something before thinking it through? 

She smiled softly. "That's very poetic. I certainly wasn't expecting that." Kein pouted at that, pretending to be upset, then smiled as she giggled. She looked back at the fire, still smiling. "But honestly, there may be some truth to that. My mother was happiest when she was able to help others, be it fixing up a cut or simply helping them carry their provisions. Honestly, if she hadn't taken the time to learn about those few little plants and how they can heal someone, we might not be sitting here, trying to make use of whatever time you and I still have."

"Your mother might not have written it with you being hurt in mind, but she knew someone would need that sooner or later, and she left it in your hands, knowing that someone could be you or anyone."

Galena nodded. "She always told me everything that happens in this world has an effect on everyone, even if they may not realize it. And while both of us have had our fair share of pain, the fact that both of us are still here is a sign that there's still so much left to do." 

"I know as time passes, there won't be much I can do, but please know that you don't have to do everything on your own. It's alright to need some time to rest and care for yourself if you need to. You've done so much to care for me; I want you to do the same for yourself."

". . .Thank you, Kein. Let's hope we can both hold out long enough to see what else fate has in store for us."

"Let's hope so."

The silence now was more comforting, with the crackling of the fire and the dancing of the flames calming both doctor and patient, along with the rain that had begun to fall outside. Neither knew what the future held, but for the moment at least, they could enjoy each other's company and get a moment of rest. After her strength returned fully, Galena would give Kein their next dose to slow the darkness encroaching in their body, praying that soon she would find a way to rid it permanently. 

Despite every cruelty fate had thrown at them, at least it had the kindness to allow them to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Also now after months of thinking, the old woman finally has a name! Mairsile (Gaelic for "Defense")! I wasn't sure if I wanted to fit it into the story, but I still wanted to give her a name bc constantly calling her "the old woman' gets tiresome after a while.


End file.
